The Meaning of 8 Stages and 8 Coins
Preface This article is made for providing some basic tools for An aspect of the Working System article. We never call these surfacial things "the essential core" or "hidden messages". They are simply un-important details however still following the universal mechanism of Akazukin Chacha itself. The belief is: Akazukin Chacha itself is from ONE will and ONE intention, an intention NOT from Ayahana, NOT from the directors, the whole staff or anyone who financially related, and of course NOT from any kind of viewers. ACC indeed shouldn't be viewed as any kind of "entertainment products", and ultimately, any "kind" of things. We won't say so if we haven't seen the symmetric, balanced results produced by ONE simple association, and anyone with eyes and mind ( and without prejudice ) can see this in ACC itself by himself. The 8 Stages From anime Ep. 36 to Ep. 47, we can see there were 8 enemies who left a coin when they were defeated. We call these 8 episodes (36, 37, 38, 39, 41, 45, 46, 47) the 8 Stages. And easy enough, we know those coins conjure the 8 main characters, like in Ep. 48. Thus, we can assume that every one coin is related to one main character. With this assumption, we begin the explanation below. "Elementals" in 8 stages As we can see, Ep. 39 is related to water, and Ep. 41 is related to fire ( heat/desert/volcano). Are other 6 stages also related to an element each stage? We can explain like below: Ep. 36, 1st Stage: A stage related to "light" ( Miraado attacks with light; mirrors relates to light / reflection), and the element represents light is "日" (Sun). Ep. 37, 2nd Stage:A stage related to "Plant", and the element represents Plant is 木 (any plant in ancient / WuXing usage; trees or wood in modern Japanese / Chinese usage) / dryad. Ep. 38, 3rd Stage: Trio was blocked by a mountain, and became wild animals, we can assume this stage related to 土 ( soil, earth ). Ep. 39, 4th Stage: Obviously, relates to 水 (water). Ep. 41, 5th Stage: Obviously, relates to 火 (fire). Ep. 42 to 44: ( The trio were beaten back ) Ep. 45, 6th Stage: not an ordinary stage, we can see it related to the trio directly. ( fake Shiine, fake Magical Princess, etc.). In the beginning of Ep. 45, Chacha and Riiya misunderstood the Dungeon as Dan-jo ( 男女, Men and Women ), maybe this is a hint to say that Ep. 45 relates to 人 ( Human ). Ep.46, 7th Stage: The Enemy names Gekkou (月光, moonlight), and somewhat related to Night (they fight and get the coin in the night), we assume it's the element is 月 (moon). Ep.47, 8th Stage: Strong wind '''blocked the way, and the enemy has the heaviest '''metal '''armor, we assume it's the element is 風 (wind),and 風 is 天(sky / Heaven), and related to metal (金) in oriental tradition. The "Special one" in every stage. We can know who is the special one in some stage intuitively, like, Marin is the special one in Ep. 39; Orin is the special one in Ep.46. In Japanese, He / She is the Katsuyaku (活躍) one. And the others? We follow these rules to determine who is the special one on a stage: # The special one must make an appearance on the stage, and not in disguises. # The one who "turned defeat into victory" is the special one. Thus we can make this list below. Ep, 47: Relates to Riiya's grandpa, therefore Riiya is special one that stage. Ep, 37: Yakko and her drug is conspicuous (also Ep. 45), so Yakko is the special one. Ep, 38: Shiine turned defeat into victory, so by the rule, Shiine is the special one in Ep38. Ep. 41: Dorothy is conspicuous in Ep41 (compare to other episodes), so Dorothy is the special one. Ep. 36: Thanks to Seravi so the travel begin, so Seravi is special in Ep.36 Ep. 45: not an ordinary stage, we can assume it related to also-not-ordinary Chacha, not Yakko ( though the two has similarity or homo-ousia hintted by the "aka/kurozukin"(hood) ) Another way to get this result is: By now せ、や、し、ど are a little ambiguous. Seravi and Dorothy only showed up in 1st and 5th Stage. Since Dorothy shows more "contributions" in 5th ( the crystal ball things ) than she did in 1st, and Ka Zandan ( 5th's enemy ) shows special affinity to Dorothy in Ep. 49. Therefore it must be 5th-Dorothy, 1st-Seravi. 1st and 3rd has Yakko-Marin-Orin trio. Since we already know 4th-Marin and 7th-Orin, and both 4th and 7th does not have YMO trio. Thus Yakko must not be 3rd ( Yakko must be the SP one of a stage which YMO did not show up together, like 4th-Marin and 7th-Orin cases. 1st is already impossible ). Therefore Yakko must be 2nd or 6th. We set 2nd-Yakko because 6th is inordinary and linked to Chacha. Finally, we know it has 8th-Riiya, so the remained 3rd must be Shiine's. The Alike-the-enemy character in every stage We can see the enemy like Otohime / big Kappa in Ep. 39, has some "ojou-sama traits" like Dorothy; and the drug-expert enemy in Ep. 38 had commons with Yakko. We can assume that each "enemy" or "environment" of a stage is one of the evil-mirrored main characters, thus we can have this list: Ep. 45: The ATE character is Chacha, the enemy is a fake Chacha herself (Modoking) Ep. 36: Like Shiine, Miraado is intelligent and strategious. Ep. 37: Sly ( admitted by the enemy, Arima-king himself) like Marin, and Barabaraman also related to Marin. Ep. 41: The strongest ( by inherent power ) enemy, like Riiya is the strongest one ( by inherent power ) in the team. Ep. 47: The enemy, Gallok, had a buried-good-heart, may relate to Orin (the kindest one). Ep, 46: A calm, skillful enemy, may relate to Seravi. Despite Chacha, the '''Special one and the Alike-the-Enemy one must be different, that's why Orin should not be relate to Gekkou, because Orin is already the special one in Ep. 46. 　　　　　　 　　　　　 Another hint about this relation, is the dice game from Ep. 36. We know in the game, Chacha got 5, Riiya got 4, and Shiine got 1 ( Since dices do not have 0, 1 is its minimum value, another evidence is, Shiine did not move ( stay on 0 ) ). So Riiya is on the position nearby Chacha, Shiine is on the position of "beginning" (minimum value). In the ATE ( alike the enemy ) assignment chart above, we can see Riiya ( 5th Stage, Ep. 41) do nearby Chacha ( 6th Stage, Ep.45 ), and Shiine (1st Stage, Ep. 36) does on the "beginning" position. And the "dice number" is amazingly equal to the order of Stage minus 1. (Shiine = 1 (0, minimum value) = 1st -1; Riiya = 4 = 5th - 1; Chacha = 5 = 6th - 1 ) A step further Now we have two chains of characters, according to the order from Ep. 36 to Ep. 47 (1st Stage to 8th Stage), the "Special one" chain is: セ-や-し-マ-ど-(チ)-お-リ (チ:チャチャ, Chacha;　セ:セラヴィー, Seravi;　リ:リーヤ,Riiya;　し:しいねちゃん, Shiine(chan)　ど:どろしー, Dorothy;　お:お鈴, Orin;　や:やっこ, Yakko;　マ:マリン, Marin) the ATE chain is: し-マ-や-ど-リ-(チ)-セ-お These two chains and the "Element chain" of 8 stages ( 日-木-土-水-火-x-月-風 ) can give us many interesting results, It can explain the arrangement of characters on the Mahoujin or "Character's traits" more deeply or more "mathematically". Merge the two chains By these chains and "Elements" of stages, we can get: The special one on the stage of 火 ( Fire, Ep. 41), Dorothy , whose evil-mirrored entity, is the villain on the stage of 水( Water, Ep,39 ). The special one on the stage of 水, Marin, whose evil-mirrored entity, is the villain on the stage of 木(Plant/Dryad, Ep,37) The special one on the stage of 木, Yakko, whose evil-mirrored entity, is the villain on the stage of 土(Earth, Ep,38) ... ... 3 etc. ... The special one on the stage of 風(Fire, Ep. 47), Riiya , whose evil-mirrored entity, is the villain on the stage of 火. We can make a "circle" by the chain above: the chain: YAKKO<--> villain''MARIN--MARIN<-->''villain''DOROTHY--DOROTHY<-->''villain''RIIYA.....etc... SHIINE<->''villain''YAKKO thus, や<-->マ--マ<-->ど--ど<-->リ--リ<-->お--お<-->セ--セ<-->し--し<-->や--や we merge the two nearby/repeated elements into one, then the chain is: や-マ-ど-リ-お-セ-し-や the "circular" version of this chain is: 　　　　　　　　　　　　お ！ ！　 　　　　セ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　リ　　　　　　　　　　　 ！　　　 ！　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 　　し　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　ど ！　　 ！　 ！　　　　　 ！　　 ！　 　　　　　　　　や　　　　　　　　　　マ We call this circle ''B-type Magic circle. The two Magic Circles We find out that, in the A-Magic circle / Mahoujin shown in Ep.48 or Ep.50 ,if we link the 8 characters by the order of B-Magic circle, ''then we have:　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　 Also, we draw the B circle in A. We found out that the pattern of those links are all symmetrical, Whether "A in B" or "B in A", Orin ( who and the enemy of the stage of '''wind', Gallok, is "alike" ) is always the symmetry central axis. And of course, those "circles" have much more properties than this, that's what we'll explain below. "Rainbow" in Mahoujin / A-type Magical Circle Lit1.jpg Lit2.jpg Chanazo462.jpg Despite Chacha / Magical Princess. We found out that there are 7 "rainbow" colors in the 7 characters' "glowing" colors, they are: Red: (pink) Marin Orange: Orin Yellow: ( light yellow ) Yakko Green: (sea green) Riiya Blue: (light blue) Seravi Indigo: (deep blue) Shiine Violet: Dorothy if we link these 7 colors (or its character) on Mahoujin / A-type-circle by the order of "rainbow"(red-orange-...-violet), we can found out that it's also a symmetrical pattern. We know the "rainbow" order represent the wavelength of light. Thus we combine the wavelength order with "the-special-one-on-a-stage" attribute, we have: Linking up Character column with one in Ep.x 'column, can also produce the B-type circle. For example, on first row, it has Dorothy-Riiya. Now find Riiya in the 'Character column. We can find it is Riiya-Orin. Repeat this step seven times, then we'll have a ( circular ) chain of Charas, which we called it B-type circle. First Chara-Attribute Association out of "Triple Association" With SP chain and ATE chain, we can build two chara<-->stage (attribute of that stage) association list. And by combining and transforming these chains and other relations which Akazukin Chacha had shown by itself (like, the "rainbow" above), it will reveal the "third" chain later. These three chain may have been hinted by the shape of the coin itself.(24 coins, aka 3 times of 8 coins form a circle. see the Geometric Facts article.) Now we build the first association by the ATE chain, we have: Seravi: 月 Riiya: 火 Shiine: 日 Dorothy: 水 Orin: 風 Yakko: 土 Marin: 木 Chacha: (not belong to the "rim" of Mahoujin/not an ordinary one). We will explain Chacha's association later. We can test this association in many ways, the two handy examples is: 1. The "be beaten back" point (Ep. 41) and the 火-Riiya's position on the Mahoujin / A-circle If we draw the ATE chain on the Mahoujin Ep.48/50 had shown (aka A-type-circle), like the pic above, we can see the symmetry central axis of that pattern is 火 ( Riiya's position on Mahoujin ). The stage of 火 is Ep. 41, and it's just a "turning point" in the plot of "Chacha's travel" (Ep. 36 to Ep. 50) theme . 2. "6 backcolors" on the CD4 cover and "6 teachers" on the backcover. On CD4 backcover (or its booklet's backcover), we can see the upper 8 people's formation is similar to the Mahoujin, if we omit Chacha and link Orin-Dorothy and Yakko-Seravi on the "upper 8 people", we can see it's a counter-wise-spin '''form of Mahoujin. The frontcover of CD4 has '''6 background colors, and those colors are same as the Glowing colors '''which were used in Majoujin, with glowingcolor->chara->chara's-attribute (by the first chara-attribute association), we can translate the "6 colors" as: ''''' with the "first chara-attribute association", like Seravi is the ATE one on the stage of 月, Dorothy is the ATE one on the Stage of 水...etc., thus the table above can be translated to: We regard this chart as an "U" shape, then make the "U" into straight line, we have: 月-土-水-(?)-風-火-木 we call this CD4BG-chain. And the "6 teachers" chain on the backcover of CD4 is う-よ-ゆ---ま-ラ-バ (う:うらら　よ:よしこ　ゆ:お雪/おゆき　ま:まやちょん　ラ:ラスカル　バ:バラバラマン) we call this SS-chain (ss-sensei) Can we say CD4BG-chain is the "attributes of 6 teachers", by the order of SS-chain? We explain below: Urara-月: The position of 月 is the middle axis of Mahoujin, in another word a "leader position". Urara is the leader of UraraGakuen, like Seravi is the leader ( despite Chacha ) of other 6 charas / rim charas. Yoshiko-土: 幽霊 / Ghost ( in anime ver.) does always relate to grave / earth / soil. And in oriental / Chinese tradition, 鬼 ( gui3 / Ghost ) is 歸 ( gui1 / going back to...), they believe the soul will go back to a mountain when people dead, mountains also relates to earth / soil. Oyuki-水: Obvious enough, snow (雪) is water (水). Mayachon-風: Maybe hinted by Mayachon's swift/quickness. I-Ching ( 易 ) says "天行健" (Heaven's movement is ever vigorous). "Heaven(天)" is 風. Rascal-火: Rascal is enthusiastic like fire. Barabaraman-木: Obvious enough, roses are plants (木). We can say this is also an evidence of the correctness of the "first chara-attribute association". .... waiting for editing... The Opposite-Balance on CD2 cover. Now we have this chara-attribute chart: Can we test these associations? On CD2 cover, There are 9 human characters and a ( scenery ) sun. We can write this formation down as: ラう　　？ど しおマチやセ the question mark is that scenery sun. This formation represent the behind / above and nearby 'relations shown in the pic, like, Rascal is behind Shiine, Urara is behind Orin, Dorothy is above Seravi, also the scenery sun is behind/above Yakko. Other 6 charas are all nearby. We set the central axis on the position between Marin and Chacha, then on the two side of this axis, the "Mirroring" pair is: ラ-ど う-？ し-セ お-や マ-チ Convert charas to attributes, we have: Fire (ラ) -Water (ど)　　火水 Moon (う)-？(scenery Sun)　　月日 Sun (し)-Moon (セ)　　日月 Wind (お, Sky / Heaven)-Soil (や, Earth) 　　天地 Plan t(マ)- ( チ, Chacha's attribute)　　木人 We can see they are all "'in-one-category-and-opposite" Attributes, like Water and Fire, Sun and Moon, Heaven and Earth. Chacha's attribute has not been explained yet, but we will know her attribute is in the category of "life" like Marin soon. (hint: In the SP chain, Riiya is the special one on the stage of Wind / '''Heaven; ''' Shiine is the special one on the stage of Soil / '''Earth' '' That's 天 and 地, in Chinese / Japanese tradition, they say "天地人" as 三才 ( The three realms of nature), Chacha's first and second attribute does relate to 人(Human), we will prove it later ) Now we can see the opposite-balance formation on the cover of CD2. The Chaldean order Translate Chara-> Element by First association, '''and replace elements except Sun&Moon to planets by Chinese/Japanese tradition (see the table below). Then these chara->planet in the Mahoujin formation, and the western traditional '''Chaldean order, are identical. The "7 days a week" system in traditional china, was imported from both Buddhist''' / Indian system and Sogdian / Persian system, read more here. And they associate the 5 planets with 五行, which is: Despite Saturn, we can see the 木-火-(土)-金-水 chain is from the rim to the center of Solar System. And this 木-火-(土)-金-水 chain is just the 相生chain. That 土 by its position (between Venus and Mars), may represent Earth (地'球). That's said 土 represents both Earth and Saturn. Just like in Akazukin Chacha, Chacha ( 人, 人-human is on Earth / 中央土 in WuXing system ) and Yakko (土) has sort of homo-ousia. The "7 days a week" chain, like 日曜日-月曜日-火曜日-水曜日-木曜日-金曜日-土曜日 order (日-月-火-水-木-風-土, 金is風 in Akazukin Chacha system, see the explanations above) in Japanese or Taoist astrology ( 玄門寶海經 etc.) forms a hetagram star in the Mahoujin / Chaldean circle. .... waiting for editing... Positive, Neutral, Negative In the "Rainbow" table, '''Ep.x attribute' column, we can see the upper three elements 火, 土, 日 ( Fire, Earth, Sun ) have same "hot" or "dry" properties, aka 陽 (Yang / Positive) in Yin-Yang system. The lower three elements 水, 月, 木 ( Water, Moon, Plant ) have same "cold" or "wet" properties, aka 陰 (Yin/Negative) in Yin-Yang system. The element 風 in the middle, we set it to Neutral (和). Then we know, the combination of ATE and SP chain also reveal the order of Positive-Negative (陰陽). With this system, we can explain a lot of things in Akazukin Chacha, like, in Ep.49, the meaning of the three minor villains, and the meaning of "three minor villains and three groups of MC"'s pairing. First, if we mark the Yin Elements (水,月,木) on the Mahoujin formation, as well as the Yang Elements (火,土,日), we can see the two groups of Elements are symmetrical, and its symmetry central axis is the Element 風 / Orin's position, which we had setted it to 和 (HE, Neutral ) when we explain the "Rainbow" order. Now, we set the currently unclear Chacha's attribute to Neutral, and quantize Positive as +1; Negative 'as '-1; Neutral '''as 0. With these numbers, which represent -,+,0 / 陰陽和 three features, we can translate the three "groups" shown in Ep 48 and 49 as: 1st group: Chacha-Riiya-Shiine = 人-火-日 = 0+1+1 = +2 (Positive) 2nd group: Seravi-Dorothy = 月-水 = -1 -1 = -2 (Negative) 3rd group Orin-Yakko-Marin = 風-土-木 = 0+1-1 = 0 (Neutral) And in Ep.49 the 3 minor villains who face the 3 groups is: '''Q-chan: vampires relate to Night or Dark, we can see Q-chan has the feature of 陰 / Negative. Ka Zandan: relates to Fire / Earth, we can see it has the feature of 陽 / Positive. Noroware Armor: like Gallok in Ep. 47, metal '''(金) is symbolized by 風 / 天, and 風 / 天 is Neutral. Now we have this chart: We can see it's a circular relation, and the Villains' attributes is always one-grade-higher than the groups. (陽 is stronger than 陰; 陰 is stronger than 和, 和 the weakest, is stronger than the strongest 陽, like the chess / Xiangqi rule or Laozi's word 柔弱勝剛強 ( Weak surpasses Strong)) The Gua ( 卦 ) system We represent 陽 as symbol '''—————; 陰 as symbol ——　——; and 和 as symbol —　—　—. '''We also call these symbols "爻" . We notice that Akazukin Chacha has shown many triple-in-once itself ( obviously in Anime ver. ), like the　愛　勇気　希望''' ( Love, Courage, Hope ); Ep. 42 Muhramahsa's spell ( 火よ 風よ 水よ ); and CD2 karaoke part, Orin's line ( 風よ 炎よ 光よ　今こそ similar to original ( Chacha's ) line: 愛よ　勇気よ　希望よ 　今こそ '). In CD2 Orin's case, 炎( ほのお / fire ) is 火, 光 ( ひかり / light ) is 日 ( as we explained in the ATE chain part ). Thus the "Elements" are 風-火-日. We should notice that Orin is just the 風 by the First Association, and 風 is just the 1st element of this triple-in-once element. In Ep. 42 Muhramahsa's spell case, the "Elements" are 火-風-水. We associate this 火-風-水 to Riiya, since his attribute by First Association is 火. Like the Orin case above. Now, from bottom to top, we write down those two triple-in-once by its 陰陽和 ( + - 0 ) feature, we have: Riiya's: '——　——　水 —　—　—　風 —————　火 Orin's: —————　日 —————　火 —　—　—　風 We call this the 卦 ( Gua ) system, and the one with three features, three floors calls 三性三爻卦. It's different from I-Ching's two features, three floors symbols ( 二性三爻卦 ). And we will know that Akazukin Chacha has shown the relations to "convert" between these two types of Gua soon. We define the other five as: ( We will know they are actually rooted in Akazukin Chacha itself soon ) Seravi's: —　—　—　風 ——　——　木 ——　——　月 Shiine's: —————　火 —————　土 —————　日 Dorothy's: —————　土 ——　——　月 ——　——　水 Yakko's: ——　——　木 —————　日 —————　土 Marin's: ——　——　月 ——　——　水 ——　——　木 We can see the three which have —　—　—　(和) 'are the member of '''Tri-pole '''we defined before ( see the ''Evidences of the Inner System article ). And if we sum up the "strokes" of these 7, we have: 3 ( neutral, 和 ) * 3 + 2 ( negative, 陰 ) * 9 + 1 ( positive, 陽 ) * 9 = 36 the traditional Bagua ( 八卦 ) is: 2 ( 陰 ) * 12 + 1 ( 陽 ) * 12 = 36 That's said the "strokes" of 7-gua ( seven '''三性三爻卦s ) and 8-gua ( eight 二性三爻卦s ) are the same. In addition, we define other three 三性三爻卦, they are: 人 ( Chacha's ): ——　——　'月' —————　火 —　—　—　風 聖 ( Principle of "Beneficial" (force) ): —　—　—　風 —————　陽 ( also 火 ) —　—　—　風 闇 ( Principle of "Destructive" (force) ): —　—　—　風 ——　——　陰 ( also 水 ) —　—　—　風 These three are not the member of 7-system. All these 10 relates to the 十色 system we introduced before. .... waiting for editing... Category:Extras Category:By Element